Packages are known in the prior art for carrying bottles or cans. Such carriers can be formed of plastic, cardboard, or other materials. However, it is a problem in the art to provide a bottle carrier using more cost efficient material which is relatively strong, inexpensive to manufacture, aesthetic in appearance, and easy to assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,829 to Hughes teaches a display carton and blank therefor. The assembled carton has openable ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,640 to Joyce teaches a carton with separators, a blank, and an apparatus for erecting a carton from the blank. A relatively complex blank and folding operation are shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,077 to Champlin et al. teaches a carrier handle. The carrier handle is formed by a folded blank having two holes, the two holes being in overlying relationship in the assembled carrier to form a handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,365 to Kulig discloses a basket type bottle carrier. The bottle carrier has an integral handle portion formed from holes in the blank used to form the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,298 to Harris teaches a basket-style carrier with non-collapsing end panels. The carrier is formed from a single blank, the blank having holes forming the handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,294 to Graser teaches a two-piece beverage carrier. The carrier is formed from two foldable blanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,240 to Elward teaches an article carrier carton. The carton is formed from a blank and can carry six bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,290 to Stout teaches an article carrier handle structure. The handle is formed from a blank having interrupted cut lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,844 to Arneson is directed to a bottle carrier. The carrier is formed from a blank, and includes hole portions used to form a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,564 to Lyons, Jr., is directed to a folding bottle carrying carton. The carton is formed from a blank, and has a handle.